


Falling (Into Your Arms)

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun had no idea what had led to this moment; he only knew that he felt safe and warm and protected.





	Falling (Into Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to see here. This is just a teensy drabble written for The Rock. (And yes I _am_ torturing Jun again.) *hugs and cookies*

Jun had no idea what had led to this moment; he only knew that he felt safe and warm and protected.

His thoughts were fuzzy and his body ached, but the arms surrounding him were took away most of the discomfort.

He could hear voices surrounding him, but they seemed muted and distant. Instead he focussed on the sensation of the soft pair of lips pressing against his forehead and the feeling of being cradled by thin arms.

“N-Nino?” Even to his own ears Jun’s voice sounded weak and tremulous and breathing seemed harder than it should.

“Shh, don’t try and talk. It will take a while for you to get your breath back.” Nino’s voice was gentle and filled with concern.

It was not a normal thing for Jun to be in Nino’s arms and it should have felt odd, but instead it felt as if he was exactly where he belonged.

“Did I fall?” Jun could vaguely remember balancing on a rubber ball which was balanced on top of a platform. Everyone else had refused their guests challenge, but Jun had felt that it would be letting Arashi down if at least one of them didn’t try it.

“I thought you were dead. You idiot.” There was a catch in Nino’s voice, as if he was trying very hard to not cry. “You fell and you didn’t move.”

At last a remembrance of shocked screams as he plunged to the floor, a sharp pain is his wrist and the air being forced from his lungs drifted into Jun’s dazed mind.

“I think I hurt my wrist…” Jun winced as he unconsciously flexed it.

“They think its broken. The ambulance will be here soon to take you to get yourself checked out.”

“And the others? Where are they?”

“They were tearing the guest a new one for coming up with such a stupid stunt, last I saw,” Nino replied, with an almost wistful tone, as if he wanted to do even worse to the man who had come up with such a dangerous idea.

“And you’re here with me instead of beating him to death with his own spleen?” Jun wheezed.

“I needed to know that you were okay. I…I realized that there are lots of things I need to tell you and I need you to be alive for me to do that.”

Nino’s words snapped Jun out of his half-awake state. His eyes snapped open, meeting Nino’s light brown eyes, which were uncharacteristically brimming with unshed tears.

Jun realised that he was half sitting half laying on the studio floor, cradled on Nino’s lap.

“You need to tell me something?” Jun’s heart fluttered, as he tried to push down the feelings that he had harboured for Nino for far too long. He had hesitated from confessing, knowing that if his feelings were unrequited it could cause a rift that might end Arashi; something which he was unwilling to risk, even at the expense of his own happiness.

“This probably isn’t the best time or place,” Nino said, stroking the hair back out of Jun’s eyes. “I don’t know whether you have a concussion or something, and you might forget this whole conversation.”

Jun struggled to sit more upright, “I don’t have concussion, just a hurt wrist. Tell me what you want to say.”

There was the briefest of hesitations before Nino spoke, “When you fell, I realised that I couldn’t keep pretending to be your friend.”

“What?” Jun’s angry shriek cut off Nino’s next words. “We aren’t friends? What did I do? I don’t understand.”

Jun struggled for breath, fighting against the sting of his bruised ribs, and momentarily forgetting about his injured wrist as he struggled to free himself from Nino’s grasp.

With a strength that Jun didn’t know that Nino even possessed, the smaller man held Jun firmly in place, not allowing him to leave his lap.

“You didn’t let me finish, J. You _are_ my friend, but that’s not enough anymore. When I thought that you were badly hurt…I thought my heart would stop…I didn’t want to let another second pass before I told you of my true feelings.”

Jun sank back into Nino’s arms, feeling lightheaded with relief and filled with a growing sense of wonder. “You like me? You _really_ like me? I mean, in the romantic sense, not the friendship sense…”

Nino snickered at the confused and endlessly cute babble that was coming from Jun’s mouth. It was adorable to see the usually calm and collected Jun, blushing and mumbling.

“Yes, Jun. I like you in the romantic sense.” Nino punctuated his words with a firm kiss on Jun’s slightly parted lips.

“Oh, in that case…” Jun used his good hand to hold Nino’s lips against his own as he explored Nino’s mouth, savouring the moment that he had thought would never come.

They could hear the sound of people approaching and reluctantly pulled apart. As they were surrounded by concerned bandmates and medical personnel, they kept a firm grip upon each other’s hands. Now that they had finally found each other, they never wanted to let go.


End file.
